


Under The Table

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, POV Second Person, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: Your boyfriend Sam is a little preoccupied with the book he's reading but you can think of a better way to capture his attention.





	Under The Table

It’s your day off. Having an off day was a rare thing for you, hunting cases and weird news finding both you and The Winchesters without fail. It was the first time in a long time where you, Sam, and Dean had a full day to just breathe and do absolutely nothing. The weather outside is stunning but unfortunately you are spending the day in the stuffy Men of Letters library.

Well, Sam is spending his day off in the library. You are spending it watching Sam. You didn't mind it much but you thought the spare time was a perfect opportunity to hang out with your new boyfriend. You've been hunting with the brothers for years now and had feelings for Sam for the same amount of time. It was only last year when Sam pulled you aside and confessed his own romantic feelings for you. It wasn’t long before the two of you went on your first date in between the research and hunting before officially becoming a couple.Your relationship with the tall Winchester was fairly new, the romantic aspect fully formed over three months ago.

You tend to spend most of your time with Sam, naturally happy when you're around him but now you're slouching in your seat bored out of your mind.  You doodle absently on the sheet of paper in front of you, watching your boyfriend engross himself in the book in front of him. The two of you were the only ones in the bunker, Dean out to buy beer and food for the kitchen, the library just steeped in silence.

You look up when Sam turns another page of his book, the rustle of paper filling your ears.  You do have to admit that Sam looks adorable as he reads, his eyes running over sentences as he ignores the world around him. You’re a little bored here, your ideal day being spent outside with your boyfriend wasted as you are cooped up in a dusty old library. You replace the cap on your pen, unmotivated to continue doodling before calling out Sam's name.

“Hmmm?” came the reply, your long haired boyfriend's attention still on the yellowed pages resting in front of him.

You can tell Sam’s having trouble lifting his eyes away from the book. You wait a few seconds until he finally tears his sights from the passage  and gives you his full attention.You smile sweetly, shifting in your seat so that your arms rest on the hardwood table.

“Do you wanna go outside? Maybe see a movie?”

Sam blinks at your suggestion, his mouth opening and closing as if he doesn't know what to say. You watch as Sam's eyes dart from the open book and back to you. Sam continues to struggle with his answers, starting and stopping his sentences a few times before you take pity and answer for him.

“You want to stay here and finish your book, don't you?”

Sam smiles sheepishly at you, eyes twinkling as he nods. “I've been waiting to finish this novel for months but haven't had the time with all the hunting.”

“You sure?” You ask hopefully. Looking at the thick pages that were left in the story, the hope starts to fade, the stack at least an inch and a half high.  “I thought we can spend some time alone or get something to eat at a restaurant.”

Sam looks down at his book one more time and you have the feeling that you might not win this one. Light eyes find yours from across the table, Sam nervously biting at his lips just before speaking. “An hour?”

“What?” You asked, confused at his reply.

“I think I can finish this soon,” He says, his thumb flipping through the remaining pages. “If you can give me an hour then we’ll get out of this bunker and have some us time.”

“An hour?” You repeat, already checking the clock overlooking the library.

Sam nods, his patented puppy dog eyes trained on you as he awaits your answer.  You laugh at his eager expression, reminding you of a small child trying to get extra dessert.

“Fine, I'll give you an hour.”

Sam cheers, getting up from his seat and stretching his body over the tabletop to place a kiss on your lips. You smile at his reaction, your heart fluttering as Sam says “Thanks Babe.”  

You're glad to see Sam happy. You settle in your seat again once it was clear Sam placed all his attention back to his book. What do you do now? You watch your boyfriend for a few seconds, your restless fingers turning the pen as you think. You can start your own book as you wait for Sam to finish.

The bunker holds a thousand books on any subject you can think of but you have no interest in reading anything you don't have to. You read enough for your previous cases; you needed a break. Maybe you can go to Sam’s room and watch something on Netflix. Without Sam watching with you though, the idea sounds unappealing. Having a Netflix night with Sam usually leads to an amazing night of sex.

You groan at the thought, your gut fluttering with the memory of a naked Sam. It's been a while since the two of you had any kind of sex, the hunting eliminating any alone time you had together. Just thinking about the possibility of having sex causes your arousal to spike. You suddenly clear your throat your mouth, now dry as the rest of your body heats up. Sam's oblivious to your dilemma, too wrapped up in his novel as you shift uncomfortably in your seat.

You tap your pen against the table, the restless nervous energy that’s building up inside you fueling the habit. The rhythm is loud even in your ears but it seems Sam doesn't even register the sound. You observe Sam as you tap away, your eyes drinking in Sam's broad chest as he reads.

Mentally undressing your boyfriend takes no effort on your part, memories of his muscled chest, slim waist, and strong arms coming fast. Your mouth is watering at the image, your panties getting wet as you thought about all the things you could do to Sam's body. Your mouth feels empty all of a sudden. Sam is sitting tall in his seat, his posture straight with his back resting against the leather cushion. Sam thumbs over another page and you take note of how the muscles in his arm ripples underneath his shirt.

You cycle through ideas of trying to catch Sam's attention, figuring that presenting him with the option of having sex will sway his previous decision. You take another few seconds to survey Sam, who is completely enthralled in his reading, and resign yourself. Once Sam decides to do something, nothing really stops him. You tap your pen a little harder on the wood top, frustration speeding up your annoying tic. Sam doesn't even flinch at the increased volume.

At this point, you can pop up from Sam’s lap and still have him not notice you.The pen slowly stops as you truly consider fleeting idea, your mind racing as it puts two and two together. Maybe you **_can_ ** get Sam's attention and take care of your increasing arousal at the same time.

You study Sam for a bit, making sure that his eyes were glued to the book. Certain that he wasn't going to see you, you dropped your pen onto the floor. The pen clatters along the cement and the hunter doesn't even bat an eye at the disturbance.

“Whoops.” You say, more for your benefit than Sam's.

Your boyfriend doesn't seem to hear you and doesn't even look up when your seat scrapes backwards. With ample space to get up from your chair **_,_ ** you quietly slide out of your seat. Your knees land on the cold concrete, helping you sink underneath the table. You crawl under the small space, careful not to hit your head as you shuffle closer to Sam’s seat.

You stop in front of Sam's mile long legs, your fingers aching to touch his denim clad limbs. You inch closer, peering up through the small gap between Sam's body and the table. Your boyfriend's none the wiser of anything that's happening below the table and you make a mental note to talk to him about his peripheral skills.

He's focused on the words on the page and you ponder your next move. Luckily Sam's not wearing a belt, one less thing you have to worry about, and you crawl closer to check out Sam's zipper. Sam’s sitting with his legs splayed open giving you ample room to kneel between them. You can't move all that much from your cramped position so you slowly inch forward. Lifting your arm at a snail’s speed, you sneak your hand towards Sam’s zipper and silently hope that he doesn't catch you in the act. Your fingers got as far as gripping the metal handle of Sam’s zipper before your boyfriend jumps at the touch. His hand flies to your wrist lightening fast and you curse under your breath.

“Y/N.” Sam exclaims, once he gets a hold of the situation you put yourself in.

His light colored eyes are open comically wide as he scoots his seat back a few inches. Sam stares down at you, the bewildered expression dousing the last bit of confidence you had to carry on with your plan. “What are you doing down there?”

You jiggle you hand out of Sam's hold, now loose enough to slip through since Sam knows there is no threat. Your hands rest on Sam's thighs as he waits for your response. You give the hunter a shy smile, making sure the edge of the table doesn't block you from looking into his eyes.

“I'm keeping myself busy until your hour is up.” You shrug.

Your eyes travel downward until it lands on Sam's crotch. You reach for his zipper again, getting a hold of it and dragging it open before your boyfriend grabs at your hand again.

“Y/N!” Sam gasps your name this time and you have to stop yourself from laughing.

Sam sounds so appalled at your actions, his tone high and shocked as if he couldn't believe his eyes. You move your free hand towards the button of Sam's jeans, fingers moving quickly to undo the small metal circle. His jean's shift open even as Sam's other hand grabs your free one.

A patch of tanned skin peeks through the open garment, a trail of hair disappearing into the waistband of his boxer briefs. Your mouth suddenly feels empty at the sight.

“Finish your book, baby.” You say, your gaze still on the displayed skin.

You slide your hands out of Sam's hold, ignoring his protests as you widen the opening of his jeans. Even with Sam's objections, you manage to get your hands past the elastic band, sighing happily when you make contact with your boyfriend's dick. Sam gasps at the touch, his soft dick jumping in your palm.

“Y/N, wait.” Sam pleads, his words shaky as he watches you push the plaid material of his shirt out of the way.

You let him ramble as you take him out his pants, his pink hardening cock now out in open air. You grip Sam's thick length at the base with your left hand and use the right to stroke him once.

“What about Dean?”

You look up at the question. Sam's face is scrunched up with worry, eyes darting over to the entrance of the bunker, so you inch closer to the tip of his cock and run your tongue over the spongy head. Sam's eyes flutter at the sensation, the worried expression dissolving into one of pleasure.

You smile at the sight and let your tongue swipe at the head one more time. A soft groan floats down from his higher position and you take the sound as praise. You run your thumb over the spit-slick head before you finally speak.

“Dean's out getting groceries, remember?”

You start to shift your weight from knee to knee, the hard concrete irritating your joints. Sam doesn't notice you moving closer, his eyes closed shut ever since you started stroking his now stiff cock. His pelvis moves in minute thrusts, his hips following the warmth of your hand.

You let go of Sam's dick, the hard member bobbing against the denim as you rest your hands on his thighs. Letting go of Sam's dick captures his attention, half lidded eyes trying to locate you underneath the table.

“What's wrong?” Sam asks.

He sounds breathless in his seat. It is a little weird catching Sam's facial expression from such a low angle but you take confidence in knowing that you are causing that blissed out look. You silently note your boyfriend's attitude change, now completely on board with your plan.

“You stopped reading.” You say innocently.

Sam reaches for his unattended dick but you bat his hand away. He shoots you a confused look but places his hand back up on the table.

“You go finish your book.” You say, squeezing his thigh to keep his attention. “and have your fun and I'll be down here,” You slide your palms over his thighs to get a hold of his leaking dick, pumping his length once before speaking again. “having my own fun.”

You don't wait for a response and move your head forward to take the tip into your mouth. You moaned once the taste of Sam hit your tongue. Your lips tighten around the head as you suck a little harder. There's a dull thud above your head but you ignore it to curl your tongue around the bulbous head. You pull off when another thud rocks the table on top of you, looking up to see what Sam is doing. Sam has his elbows resting on the hardtop, his large hands shaking as the cover a good portion of his face.

A swell of pride fills your chest as you take in Sam's reaction. You were causing him to tremble with pleasure and you were glad you came up with the idea to do this. You keep your eyes on your boyfriend’s face as you stroke his spit covered dick. Sam has his eyes closed as your palm caresses his wet length, his fingers fluttering around his face aimlessly.

Your eyes stay locked on Sam even as your tongue licks a broad stripe on the underside of his erection. His dick jumps against your tongue at the sensation. You lick him again making sure to trace the pronounced vein with the tip of your tongue. He moans loudly at that, his hands now gripping the edge of the table.

You lick him a few more times, reveling in the sounds moans out above you. Sam's legs are trembling even in his seat and that's when you decide to take mercy on him. You slide your boyfriend's length into your mouth, careful to cover your teeth as Sam tilts his hips up to insert more of himself.

About half of Sam's dick slides in past your lips before you close your mouth around it and suck hard. Sam's large hand suddenly finds a home at the base of your skull, his wide palm cradling your neck as you start to bob your head up and down. You haven't been able to fully take Sam's generous length in your short relationship, to your dismay, but you moan happily when the tip of his dick reaches the top of your throat.

Sam's fingers tangle themselves in the strands of your hair, the digits tightening as you swallowing more of his cock. You relax your throat, letting Sam push in a little farther. Sam's hips lift off of his chair and you start up another rhythm, your mouth sliding up and down his long pole with speed. Sam's continually groaning in his seat, the sounds turning you on as you blow him. The heat in your belly continues to grow, the wetness in your underwear growing with it.

You moan around Sam's cock, smiling as Sam groans at the vibrations. You inch forward, letting your boyfriend bury himself deeper into your throat. Your eyes starts to water as you hold him there for a few seconds, testing your limits and pushing straight past them.

You slide off of Sam's dick once your throat can't handle anymore, a loud slurping sound filling your ears as his member slips past your lips. You breathe deep once your mouth is empty, taking in air as the hunter's wet red dick sways in front of you. Even as your throat stings, you're still longing to keep Sam in your mouth.

“Fuck.” Sam breathes. His voice is ragged and he shifts in his chair. His hand is still wrapped up in your hair, the fingers twitching as he catches his own breath. You wipe at the tears brimming your eyes before gazing up at the younger Winchester’s stare.

“I love it when you do that.” Sam mutters before he gives you a lazy rosy cheeked smile.

You return the gesture, smiling once you wipe at your mouth. You must look like a spit covered mess but you're only interested in getting Sam to come.

“I love that you love it.” You reply, your eyesight lowering until it lands on the cock in front of your face. “I love that I caused you to stop reading even more.” You laugh at Sam's half-hearted harumph, making sure to breathe on the sensitive flesh.

“It'd take a man of steel to read through this.”

You reward Sam with a quick kitten lick to his tip for his comment. It grabs his attention, hazel eyes with lust blown pupils locking onto yours in result. You use this time to open your mouth wide, hoping that he reads the pleading in your eyes. He seems to get it immediately, Sam's free hand curling around the base of his stiff dick and angles it towards your waiting mouth.

He slowly feeds his cock to you, the muscle sliding onto your welcoming tongue, only stopping when your lips seal around him. You can’t see his face anymore, his chest now pressed against the edge of the table blocking your view. His long legs surround your body and you know that  he’s balancing his weight on the edge of his seat.

You hum around the heaviness of Sam, eyes closing at the comforting weight. You don't move your head at all, you just work your tongue on the underside of his dick. Your tongue works around the stiff length, picking up speed as the heat on your belly spreads.

One of your hands finds its way to the confines of your jeans and slides past the elastic band of your panties. Your fingers connect with your clit which was throbbing for attention ever since you came up with this idea. You start to rub at your sensitive nub, your fingers matching the rhythm of your bobbing head.

Sam moans as you suck him off, the sounds encouraging you to speed up your movements. Your free hand covers the broad one that's already on the base of dick. You squeeze around Sam's fist and start to lead it up and down his uncovered length. Sam manages to take over the stroking after a few moments, his thick fingers grazing your stretched out lips before sliding back down to the base. Sam groans as he creates a fast rhythm, using your spit to slick his path.

You both work in tandem, Sam's massive hand and your warm mouth bringing him closer to the edge. A loud groan escapes him as your throat surrounds the tip of his cock. Your fingers continue to rub at your clit as Sam buries himself inside your throat. Your moans causing your windpipe to ripple against the girth in your mouth. Sam leans backwards, his body now slouching in his seat.  You can see his face now, his cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open as he watches you work.

“I'm close.” He stammers, the fingers in your hair softly caressing the side of your head. You hum in response and slide off of Sam's dick until only the leaking tip is resting on your tongue. Sam is watching you intently, all of his intense focus mixed in with something that reminds you of awe.

You bask in his gaze, sucking hard to get every bit of Sam's taste. Sam's come is steadily coating your tongue, a sign that he's close to orgasming, and focus your talents on that. Ignoring the pain in your knees, you suckle and lick at your boyfriend's dick, losing yourself in the motions before Sam starts cursing above you.

His fingers now tighten around your neck, his muscles flexing as you slurp your way down his cock. A few more bobs of your head and Sam comes with a loud and long grunt. His come fills your mouth as you stroke him through it.

The sounds Sam makes is music to your ears and you hum your content around his length. Your boyfriend twitches against your tongue as you swallow softly, stopping only when his massive size starts to wilt. His dick slides out of your mouth gracelessly, Sam too blissed out to care, and you wipe at the mess at the corners of your mouth. Sam is laying boneless in his chair as he breathes heavy, broad chest rising and dropping as he rests.

You can't help but to laugh at the sight, Sam’s unconscious smile warming your heart. Even with the newness of the relationship, you’re proud you can get Sam's nose out of a book. You take advantage of Sam's resting period and start to tuck him back into his jeans. You're already pulling up his zipper when Sam's energy spikes up again.

“Come here.” He rumbles, scooting his chair close enough to reach for you.

His hands guide you out of your hiding place, giant hands holding you steady as you slip out from under the table and get on your feet. You rub at your pained knees for a few seconds before your boyfriend maneuvers you to sit on his lap. A surprised gasp leaves your sore throat as you plop down in your new seat. Sam holds you close, kissing you deeply when you settle against his front. You melt into his mouth, moaning at the passionate lip lock and hook your fingers into his soft brown hair.

Sam pulls away from the heated kiss reluctantly but he makes sure to press your foreheads together before he speaks. “You're amazing.” He whispers to you and you take note of the butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

You laugh before giving Sam a quick peck on his lips. “I was just keeping myself occupied.”

Sam laughs too, a melodic sound hitting your ears. “I guess it worked.”

He kisses you again, taking his time to taste you. Your lust spikes when Sam's tongue slithers in past your lips, the wet muscle meeting yours. He hums against your open mouth and you happily moan in response.

“I can read this later,” Sam mutters against your lips, wide hands caressing your curves.”How about we go see that movie in my room?”

You smile. “I couldn't think of a better idea myself.”


End file.
